The mobile terminal may not receive a service at a sufficient data speed in a metro area or a traffic congested area in a mobile communication environment for the sake of a macro cell. Therefore, a method which builds a multilayered cell environment in which a small cell and a macro cell coexist to simultaneously accept a large amount of traffic has been suggested in order to solve a problem of a traffic congested area.